walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Lista de Episódios de The Walking Dead
Lista dos episódios da [[The Walking Dead (TV)|série de televisão The Walking Dead]], transmitida pela AMC e FOX, baseado nos quadrinhos de Robert Kirkman The Walking Dead. A série atualmente conta com 114 episódios, oito temporadas e uma série de pré-sequência. 1ª Temporada TWD 101 GP 0010.jpg|link= Days Gone Bye (TV)|'DAYS GONE BYE' Episódio 1, 31 de Outubro de 2010 102 RT Photospread Glenn.jpg|link= Guts|'GUTS' Episódio 2, 7 de Novembro de 2010 103 RT Photospread_Shane.jpg|link= Tell It to the Frogs|'TELL IT TO THE FROGS' Episódio 3, 14 de Novembro de 2010 Episode-4-Rick-760.jpg|link= Vatos|'VATOS' Episódio 4, 21 de Novembro de 2010 TWD 105 daryl dixon.jpg|link= Wildfire|'WILDFIRE' Episódio 5, 28 de Novembro de 2010 TWD-Rick-episodio6.jpg|link= TS-19|'TS-19' Episódio 6, 5 de Dezembro de 2010 2ª Temporada Sombrero 5.jpg|link= What Lies Ahead|'WHAT LIES AHEAD' Episódio 1, 16 de Outubro de 2011 WalkingDead FirstLook 600-2111017111804-540x360.jpg|link= Bloodletting|'BLOODLETTING' Episódio 2, 26 de Outubro de 2011 Save The Last One.jpg|link= Save the Last One|'SAVE THE LAST ONE' Episódio 3, 30 de Outubro de 2011 Episode-4-daryl-crossbow.jpg|link=Cherokee Rose|'CHEROKEE ROSE' Episódio 4, 6 de Novembro de 2011 Glenn-the-walking-dead.jpg|link= Chupacabra|'CHUPACABRA' Episódio 5, 13 de Novembro de 2011 Episode-6-rick.jpg|link= Secrets|'SECRETS' Episódio 6, 20 de Novembro de 2011 Episode-7-rick.jpg|link=Pretty Much Dead Already|'PRETTY MUCH DEAD ALREADY' Episódio 7, 27 de Novembro de 2011 Episode-8-rick.jpg|link= Nebraska|'NEBRASKA' Episódio 8, 12 de Fevereiro de 2012 640px-Episode-9-rick.jpg|link= Triggerfinger|'TRIGGERFIRER' Episódio 9, 19 de Fevereiro de 2012 Rick 210A.jpg|link= 18 Miles Out|'18 MILES OUT' Episódios 10, 26 de Março de 2012 Walking-Dead-11-1.jpg|link=Judge, Jury, Executioner|'JUDGE, JURY, EXECUTIONER' Episódio 11, 4 de Março de 2012 Twd1x122.jpg|link= Better Angels|'BETTER ANGELS' Episódio 12, 11 de Março de 2012 Episode-13-rick-lori-carl-t-dog.jpg|link= Beside the Dying Fire|'BESIDE THE DYING FIRE' Episódio 13, 18 de Março de 2012 3ª Temporada Seed.jpg|link= Seed|'SEED' Episódio 1, 12 de Outubro de 2012 Ep3 Daryl Guard.jpg|link= Sick|'SICK' Episódio 2, 21 de Outubro de 2012 Michonne Walk With Me.jpg|link= Walk With Me|'WALK WITH ME' Episódio 3, 28 de Outubro de 2012 Seed Promo 14.jpg|link= Killer Within|'KILLER WITHIN' Episódio 4, 4 de Outubro de 2012 TWD-Episode-305-Main-590.jpg|link= Say The Word|'SAY THE WORD' Episódio 5, 11 de Novembro de 2012 Hounded.jpg|link= Hounded|'HOUNDED' Episódio 6, 18 de Novembro de 2012 TWD-Episode-307-Main-590.jpg|link= When The Dead Come Knocking|'WHEN THE DEAD COME KNOCKING' Episódio 7, 25 de Novembro de 2012 238.jpg|link= Made to Suffer (TV)|'MADE TO SUFFER' Episódio 8, 2 de Dezembro de 2012 Episode-9-andrea-governor.jpg|link= The Suicide King|'THE SUICIDE KING' Episódio 9, 10 de Fevereiro de 2013 Episode-10-daryl.jpg|link= Home|'HOME' Episódio 10, 17 de Fevereiro de 2013 TWD GP 311 0919 0203.jpg|link= I Ain't A Judas|'I AIN'T A JUDAS' Episódio 11, 24 de Fevereiro de 2013 Twd13.jpg|link= Clear|'CLEAR' Episódio 12, 3 de Março de 2013 Tapatalk_1362692748332.jpg|link= Arrow On The Doorpost|'ARROW ON THE DOORPOST' Episódio 13, 10 de Março de 2013 TWD GP 314 1109 0033.jpg|link= Prey|'PREY' Episódio 14, 17 de Março de 2013 Merle_3x15_promo01.jpg|link= This Sorrowful Life (TV)|'THIS SORROWFUL LIFE' Episódio 15, 24 de Março de 2013 The Walking Dead 3x16 Season Finale.jpg|link= Welcome To The Tombs|'WELCOME TO THE TOMBS' Episódio 16, 31 de Março de 2013 4ª Temporada Quarta.jpg|link= 30 Days Without An Accident|'30 DAYS WITHOUT AN ACCIDENT' Episódio 1, 13 de Outubro de 2013 Glenn Rhee Season 4.jpg|link= Infected|'INFECTED' Episódio 2, 20 de Outubro de 2013 TWD-Episode-403-Main.jpg|link= Isolation|'ISOLATION' Episódio 3, 27 de Outubro de 2013 TWD 404 GP 0619 0080.jpg|link= Indifference|'INDIFFERENCE' Episódio 4, 3 de Novembro de 2013 Hershel Season 4.jpg|link= Internment|'INTERNMENT' Episódio 5, 10 de Novembro de 2013 TWD 406 GP 0716 0140.jpg|link= Live Bait|'LIVE BAIT' Episódio 6, 17 de Novembro de 2013 TWD 407 GP 0729 0308.jpg|link= Dead Weight|'DEAD WEIGHT' Episódio 7, 24 de Novembro de 2013 TWD 408 GP 0806 0107.jpg|link= Too Far Gone (TV)|'TOO FAR GONE' Episódio 8, 1 de Dezembro de 2013 TWD 409 GP 0827 0060.jpg|link= After|'AFTER' Episódio 9, 9 de Fevereiro de 2014 TWD 410 GP 0830 0316.jpg|link= Inmates|'INMETES' Episódio 10, 16 de Fevereiro de 2014 TWD 411 GP 0927 0067.jpg|link= Claimed|'CLAIMED' Episódio 11, 27 de Fevereiro de 2014 TWD-Still1.jpg|link= Still|'STILL' Episódio 12, 2 de Março de 2013 TWD 413 GP 1030 0028.jpg|link= Alone (TV)|'ALONE' Episódio 13, 9 de Março de 2014 TWD 414 GP 1018 0206.jpg|link= The Grove |'THE GROVE' Episódio 14, 16 de Março de 2014 TWD 415 GP 1106 0261.jpg|link= Us|'US' Episódio 15, 23 de Março de 2014 TWD 416 GP 1120 0160.jpg|link= A|'A' Episódio 16, 30 de Março de 2014 5ª Temporada No Sanctuary.jpg|link= No Sanctuary|'NO SANCTUARY' Episódio 1, 12 de Outubr de 2014 Michonne 502.jpg|link= Stragers|'STRANGERS' Episódio 2, 19 de Outubro de 2014 TWD-503-abraham-cudlitz-935.jpg|link= Four Walls and a Roof|'FOUR WALLS AND A ROOF' Episódio 3, 26 de Outubro de 2014 Slabtown.jpg|link= Slabtown|'SLABTOWN' Episódio 4, 2 de Novembro de 2014 Self Help.jpg|link= Self Help|'SELF HELP' Episódio 5, 9 de Novembro de 2014 TWD-506-carol-mcbride-935.jpg|link= Consumed|'CONSUMED' Episódio 6, 16 de Novembro de 2014 Crossed.png|link= Crossed|'CROSSED' Episódio 7, 23 de Novembro de 2014 TWD-508-michonne-gurira-935.jpg|link= Coda|'CODA' Episódio 8, 30 de Novembro de 2014 The Walking Dead - Episode 5.09 - Promotional Photos (2) 595 STV Main White TV.jpg|link= What Happened And What's Going On|'WHAT HAPPENED AND WHAT'S GOING ON' Episódio 9, 8 de Fevereiro de 2015 The-walking-dead-episode-510-carol-mcbride-michonne-gurira.jpg|link= Them|'THEM' Episódio 10, 15 de Fevereiro de 2015 The-walking-dead-episode-511-glenn-yeun-935.jpg|link= The Distance|'THE DISTANCE' Episódio 11, 22 de Fevereiro de 2015 The-walking-dead-episode-512-carl-riggs-935.jpg|link= Remember|'REMEMBER' Episódio 12, 1 de Março de 2015 The-walking-dead-episode-513-sasha-martin-green-935.jpg|link= Forget|'FORGET' Episódio 13, 8 de Março de 2015 Twd-514-gabriel-gilliam-935.jpg|link= Spend|'SPEND' Episódio 14, 15 de Março de 2015 Try.jpg|link= Try|'TRY' Episódio 15, 22 de Março de 2015 Conquer.jpg|link= Conquer|'CONQUER' Episódio 16, 29 de Março de 2015 6ª Temporada The-walking-dead-episode-601-sneak-rick-lincoln-935.jpg|link= First Time Again|'FIRST TIME AGAIN' Episódio 1, 11 de Outubro de 2015 The-walking-dead-episode-602-sneak-msggie-cohan-935.jpg|link= JSS|'JSS' Episódio 2, 18 de Outubro de 2015 The-walking-dead-episode-603-glenn-yeun-935.jpg|link= Thank You|'THANK YOU' Episódio 3, 25 de Outubro de 2015 TWD 604 GP 0806 0064.jpg|link= Here's Not Here|'HERE'S NOT HERE' Episódio 4, 1 de Novembro de 2015 The-walking-dead-season-6-jessie-breckenridge-935.jpg|link= Now|'NOW' Episódio 5, 8 de Novembro de 2015 Always.jpg|link= Always Accountable|'ALWAYS ACCOUNTABLE' Episódio 6, 15 de Novembro de 2015 The-walking-dead-season-6-first-look-carol-mcbride-935.jpg|link= Heads Up|'HEADS UP' Episódio 7, 22 de Novembro de 2015 The-walking-dead-episode-608-michonne-gurira-935.jpg|link= Start to Finish|'START TO FINISH' Episódio 8, 29 de Outubro de 2015 The-walking-dead-episode-609-daryl-reedus-9351.jpg|link= No Way Out (TV)|'NO WAY OUT' Episódio 9, 14 de Fevereiro de 2016 The-walking-dead-episode-610-michonne-gurira-935.jpg|link= The Next World|'THE NEXT WORLD' Episódio 10, 21 de Fevereiro de 2016 The-walking-dead-episode-611-daryl-reedus-935.jpg|link= Knots Untie|'KNOTS UNTIE' Episódio 11, 28 de Fevereiro de 2016 Rick g.jpg|link= Not Tomorrow Yet|'NOT TOMORROW YET' Episódio 12, 6 de Março de 2016 TWD 613 GP 1014 0001.jpg|link= The Same Boat|'THE SAME BOAT' Episódio 13, 13 de Março de 2016 The-walking-dead-episode-614-daryl-reedus-935.jpg|link= Twice as Far|'TWICE AS FAR' Episódio 14, 20 de Março de 2016 The-walking-dead-episode-615-rosita-serratos-935.jpg|link= East|'EAST' Episódio 15, 27 de Março de 2016 TWD_616_GP_1110_0013.jpg|link= Last Day On Earth|'LAST DAY ON EARTH' Episódio 16, 3 de Abril de 2016 7ª Temporada TWD_T7_1.jpg|link= The Day Will Come You Won't Be|'THE DAY WILL COME YOU WON'T BE' Episódio 1, 23 de Outubro de 2016 The-walking-dead-season-7-ezekial-payton-935.jpg|link= The Well|'THE WELL' Episódio 2, 30 de Outubro de 2016 TWD_702_GP_0518_0059-RT-DH1.jpg|link= The Cell|'THE CELL' Episódio 3, 6 de Novembro de 2016 The-walking-dead-season-7-negan-morgan-935.jpg|link= Service|'SERVICE' Episódio 4, 13 de Novembro de 2016 The-walking-dead-season-7-jesus-payne-935.jpg|link= Go Getters|'GO GETTERS' Episódio 5, 20 de Novembro de 2016 MV5BMTAyMDQxOTQ2NTNeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDEwNjc5NjAy._V1_SY1000_CR0%2C0%2C666%2C1000_AL_.jpg|link= Swear|'SWEAR' Episódio 6, 27 de Novembro de 2016 TWD_707_GP_0714_0107-RT1.jpg|link= Sing Me a Song|'SING ME A SONG' Episódio 7, 4 de Dezembro de 2016 TWD_708_GP_0728_0016-RT.jpg|link= Hearts Still Beating|'HEARTS STILL BEATING' Episódio 8, 11 de Dezembro de 2016 The-walking-dead-episode-709-rick-lincoln-935-4.jpg|link= Rock in the Road|'ROCK IN THE ROAD' Episódio 9, 12 de Fevereiro de 2017 TWD_710_GP_0902_0168-RT-1.jpg|link= New Best Friends|'NEW BEST FRIENDS' Episódio 10, 19 de Fevereiro de 2017 Hostiles%26Calamities.jpg|link= Hostiles and Calamities|'HOSTILES AND CALAMITIES' Episódio 11, 26 de Fevereiro de 2017 The-walking-dead-episode-712-rick-lincoln-6-935.jpg|link= Say Yes|'SAY YES' Episódio 12, 5 de Março de 2017 TWD_714_GP_1017_0135-RT-2.jpg|link= Bury Me Here|'BURY ME HERE' Episódio 13, 12 de Março de 2017 The-walking-dead-episode-714-maggie-cohan-935.jpg|link= The Other Side|'THE OTHER SIDE' Episódio 14, 19 de Março de 2017 TWD_715_GP_1104_0058-RT.jpg|link= Something They Need|'SOMETHING THEY NEED' Episódio 15, 26 de Março de 2017 TWD_716_GP_1107_0115-RT.jpg|link= The First Day of the Rest of Your Life|'THE FIRST DAY OF THE REST OF YOUR LIFE' Episódio 16, 2 de Abril de 2017 8ª Temporada TWD_801_GP_0508_0092-RT.jpg|link= Mercy|'MERCY' Episódio 1, 22 de Outubro de 2017 The-walking-dead-episode-802-carol-mcbride-935.jpg|link= The Damned|'THE DAMNED' Episódio 2, 29 de Outubro de 2017 TWD_803_GP_0601_0039-RT.jpg|link= Monsters|'MONSTERS' Episódio 3, 5 de Outubro de 2017 The-walking-dead-episode-804-ezekiel-payton-935.jpg|link= Some Guy|'SOME GUY' Episódio 4, 12 de Novembro de 2017 The-walking-dead-episode-805-simon-ogg-935.jpg|link= The Big Scary U|'THE BIG SCARY U' Episódio 5, 19 de Novembro de 2017 TWD_806_JLD_0619_0182-RT.jpg|link= The King, The Widow, and Rick|'THE KING, THE WIDOW AND RICK' Episódio 6, 26 de Novembro de 2017 TWD_807_GP_0720_0031-RT-min.jpg|link= Time for After|'TIME FOR AFTER' Episódio 7, 3 de Dezembro de 2017 TWD_808_GP_0727_0091-RT.jpg|link= How It's Gotta Be|'HOW IT'S GOTTA BE' Episódio 8, 10 de Dezembro de 2017 The-walking-dead-season-8b-carl-riggs-935.jpg|link= Honor|'HONOR' Episódio 9, 25 de Fevereiro de 2018 The-walking-dead-810-rick-lincoln.jpg|link= The Lost and the Plunderers|'THE LOST AND THE PLUNDERERS' Episódio 10, 4 de Março de 2018 TWD_811_GP_0915_0213_RT-min.jpg|link= Dead or Alive Or|'DEAD OR ALIVE OR' Episódio 11, 11 de Março de 2018 TWD_812_GP_0928_0081_RT.jpg|link= The Key|'THE KEY' Episódio 12, 18 de Março de 2018 TWD_813_GP_1017_0010_RT.jpg|link= Do Not Send Us Astray|'DO NOT SEND US ASTRAY' Episódio 13, 25 de Março de 2018 TWD_814_GP_1019_0102-RT.jpg|link= Still Gotta Mean Something|'STILL GOTTA MEAN SOMETHING' Episódio 14, 1 de Abril de 2018 TWD_815_GP_1107_0175_RT.jpg|link= Worth|'WORTH' Episódio 15, 8 de Abril de 2018 TWD_816_GP_1116_0073_RT.jpg|link= Wrath (The Walking Dead)|'WRATH' Episódio 16, 15 de Abril de 2018 Categoria: The Walking Dead